


A Dream?

by ahahilovereddieig



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, this is my first work ahah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahahilovereddieig/pseuds/ahahilovereddieig
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak hates everyone and everything,but...?
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak
Kudos: 3





	A Dream?

He hated everyone. Eddie Kaspbrak hated everyone and everything. Honestly,people are annoying,unlovable. He couldn’t even bring himself to love his own mother  
He sometimes felt bad, guilty for hating the person who gave birth to him. But she was cruel and mean, and that helped with the guilt.

_E_

I never thought i’d be able to love someone as much as i love him. I never even thought that i’d love anyone or anything. It’s kinda funny,i hate everyone but him,and everyone hates him. I think we’re friends, i don’t know,we talked sometimes. And he’s always very beautiful.  
Today,Richie Tozier was sad. I wonder what happened,i do know that he struggles everyday with people,but he seemed different today. More different than usual.   
The teacher yelled at him for not paying attention.  
He yelled back at the teacher, accusing him of not explaining correctly. That angered the teacher, how on earth could be address a teacher this way?   
I was both astonished because of his bravery and thankful because FINALLY someone had the balls to confront that jerk of a teacher.  
Richie got mad too,and he gladly left the classroom without the teacher having to tell him to do so.  
The teacher sighed,and looked at me and said,: “Hey,Edward Kaspbrak,go bring him back to the classroom”  
Teachers usually tell me to do stuff,i’m a good student,and so,i got up from my chair and walked out of the classroom.   
I saw him trying to calm down,he inhaled and exhaled slowly,i started approaching him,but when he saw me,he got even angrier. I think.

“Stop right there. I am in no fucking way coming back to that classroom.”

He got a dirty mouth,everyone knew that. 

“Hey Richie,please...just,listen to me,okay?”

“No.”

He started running away as soon as i tried approaching him again. And i ran after him.

We were now in an empty hallway,a very empty and a very dark one. What the fuck is this? Is this school haunted or something?

“Richie...i think we should go back”

“Leave,Eddie.”

“I won’t leave without you”

“Stop being such a good classmate Eddie i am NOT coming back.”   
He sounded more annoyed with every passing minute.

Now he was screaming.

I didn’t know that he needed the smallest thing to help him explode.

What should i do now? This is bad,if someone hears the sound of those chairs hitting the walls,thrown by Richie,we’re doomed. 

“RICHIE” i called,while walking closer to him.

“What now? What the fuck do you want from me Eddie ?”

I hesitated a little,but then i held his beautiful face in my hands.

And i started kissing him.

I was going to stop immediately,i swear i was,but he started kissing me back.

I wanted him to stop,this might not end well. He didn’t. 

I needed to breathe,so i broke the kiss after a good amount of time. I didn’t count.

I looked into his eyes. You’re very beautiful Richie Tozier.

..

“Eddie,honey,wake up or you’re going to be late” Sonia Kaspbrak said,screaming.

Eddie got up.

“What the heck was the that dream? I don’t even know a guy called Richie.” Eddie thought.

..

“Today,students,we’re having a new transfer student,be nice to him!”  
That’s what the teacher said.

‘Hello everyone,my name’s Richie Tozier.”

..

**Author's Note:**

> i think i should continue this,,do you think it’d be better if i leave it as a oneshot? :3


End file.
